


and I can't imagine two worlds spinning apart

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e07 Love is a Devil, Gen, I ain't about that Raphael/Izzy life, I have not read the books, Implied Clizzy, Isabelle could use some help, Jealous Simon, M/M, Making Up, NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS, Raphael is a Little Shit, fix it for 02x07 promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: The runes on her arms are bold like tattoo's seared into the skin with heat and magic, she wears them like the finest jewelry. For decades, his kind has steered clear of such symbols and blades capable of bringing about death and destruction but he swore to be a better man. He does not rule with an iron fist, he is not Camille.Misreading his answer, she trails a nail along his jaw. The shadowhunter has a history of seducing downworlders in order to get what she wants but that ends with him.She is gorgeous but she is not ~him~.





	

* * *

 

When her lips brush along his cheek, she smells of honeysuckles in a Summer breeze tinged with the wilting scent of infection. She is fading under a moonless sky and desperate enough to plead for help from a man she once killed. It isn't hard to understand how a crumbling wall and a heart can shatter simultaneously. He'd died for the second time in his life that day only this time he could truthfully say he did this to himself.

But she was there to usher forth the burning, to witness his world biting back under a shaft of sunlight. Of all the faces next to him she should not be here. Lips painted in shades of night, of eternal darkness speak, groveling. Isabelle Lightwood has became a shadow of the fierce hunter she once was. For this, he listens. 

He draws back, caressing her face in a show of comfort. Right now, he thinks, her veins would taste of his own kind where they do not belong, stolen. Torn though he is, he will not turn away a person in need.

He is not the stalking angry beast Simon sees him as. This is another reason he offers his assistance, albeit a selfish one. He seeks redemption and a second chance, it is not too much to ask.

Simon's back is to him as he speaks to Clary and it's grating. He watches from the corner of his eye: _turn around, notice **me**  for once_. 

Clary puts her arms around him and he lets her. It lasts for half a second before she walks away and-

Simon turns. 

* * *

 

"I will help you," Raphael purrs, voice like smooth velvet. Simon's eyes bare into his face and it's every ounce of willpower he possesses to not meet them. It's an awful habit that he cannot break along with a string of others connecting to one Simon Lewis.

Isabelle brightens, a spark of hope in her eyes. "You'll require payment of course." 

"The question is, Isabelle Lightwood, can you afford it?" He curls a hand around her arm, partially to intimidate. Mundanes, Shadowhunters, vampires - you name it, they're sensitive about boundaries. Once breached, he can work his way inside. 

The runes on her arms are bold like tattoo's seared into the skin with heat and magic, she wears them like the finest jewelry. For decades, his kind has steered clear of such symbols and blades capable of bringing about death and destruction but he swore to be a better man. He does not rule with an iron fist, he is not Camille. 

Misreading his answer, she trails a nail along his jaw. The shadowhunter has a history of seducing downworlders in order to get what she wants but that ends with him. She's gorgeous but she is not  _that one._

 

* * *

 

At the window, Simon downs a sparkling red martini and Raphael feels a tug at his heart. 

* * *

 

"Oh I can make it worth your time," she whispers, voice low and promising. 

They are playing a game as old as time, a chess board of sensual elements and lust but the latter is forced. She doesn't want to be here anymore than he does and he'd venture to guess that it has everything to do with hair like fire, a born fighter.

Clary Fray.

He removes her hand with the slightest hint of a smile. Confusion clouds her features - she has underestimated Raphael Santiago. 

"Simon Lewis," he states.

* * *

 

The fledgling disappears into a crowd of bodies and alcohol. 

* * *

 

Her forehead crinkles, puzzled. "Simon? Clary's Simon?"

_Not hers._

"That's the one."

In an instant, she becomes fire personified. They've this in common: protect the young vampire at any cost.

"I will not let you hurt him."

She is aware of the fallout between them, the death threat and a musty boathouse. He knows without asking that the majority of the party goers know; if he were to run to the edges of the Earth someone would be waiting to pin the blame on him and it's hurtful. They don't know him or what he's about, why he plays hide and seek after dark. That he tracks Simon to ensure his fledgling has not fallen victim to a dirty werewolf. They've never heard his version of events. 

"You have my word," he replies, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. His mamá once said _You attract more bees with honey rather than vinegar, chico querido_. He'd taken her advice to heart. 

She smiles, blunt white teeth and dark lipstick. "Shall we begin?" 

He's offering his arm to loop hers through when the sound of leather pounding the pavement interrupts. 

* * *

 

"Hey, uh, things are heating up in there. Maryse is having a fit over Magnus and he's doing hand movements like crazy and it's like Fight Club but without the  _Nobody talks about it_ rule," Simon gushes with a nervous laugh. 

Raphael pushes down the pride bubbling up inside and schools his face into it's usual scowl. 

"Isabelle and I had an important matter to attend to."

Simon's face falls, repeating the mistake the shadowhunter had made. Is he not obvious enough when it comes to the fledgling? He does not invade the clan's personal space, does not run to their rescue repeatedly nor does he feel an insatiable need to touch.  _He_ is the exception, Isabelle is a client.

"We should do this another time," she says, eyes darting between them. 

"Oh no, please. Don't um, stop whatever you're doing...not that you're doing anyone. Geez,  _anything_. I didn't mean to imply," Simon babbles, shrugging and backing away. 

What a spectacular result. Raphael could've saved himself time and precious energy by simply grabbing the nearest female in his presence and laying on the charm. He should've thought of this sooner.

He doesn't mean to grab Simon by the wrist, thumb against the inside where a pulse should be but instinct overrides carefully laid plans. His skin tingles like fireflies under the surface, itching to escape. Touching Isabelle had produced no such result. 

"Simon." His tone is soft where it should be hard, firm.

The other vampire gapes, promptly losing the ability to speak.

Sensing the tension, Isabelle squeezes Raphael's hand and releases. "I'll see you soon?"

" _Si_ ," he answers, eyes trained on Simon. 

Neither notice the faint clicking of her heels as she returns to the party. 

* * *

 

"So," Simon begins, uncomfortable. 

"Yes."

"...she's beautiful, right? Can't get any better than Izzy but yeah, _might_ wanna watch out for that bracelet. Lemme tell you,  _snakes_ are never good especially when they're breathing fire."

Raphael allows him to draw the wrong conclusion, enjoying the sight of Simon squirming. The fledgling owes him this at least. As he speaks, the clan leader studies the familiar contours of his face. Truthfully, he has missed the dimples and curls, the racket of run-on sentences trailing him through DuMort's halls. 

"Isabelle is an attractive woman," he says. 

_But she's not my type._

Simon nods and stares at his feet. Even in an expensive suit he's awkward and limited in the romance department, he has much to learn.

"I-I don't think she ever noticed me. It's probably the way I dress. Maybe  _I_ should throw on a suit and do that thing you do with your voice. When it gets all low y'know but without the death glare."

Interesting what a nice suit and flirting can get you. Raphael takes two steps forward, invading the other's space, voice purposely dropping an octave.

"She's not interested."

Three words hit like an atom bomb and Simon clamps up tight, arms across his chest. 

"Why not? What's so wrong with me, hmm? We can't all be Cary Grant's straight out of the 50's which by the way while we're on this topic, you might want to think about updating that hair." 

Sometimes he wonders if Simon even realizes what comes out when his mouth opens. He's the best at accidental backhanded compliments. Not too long ago he'd spat,  _You look like **crap**_ at Raphael without realizing he'd showed his hand. It was a rather specific insult, insinuating that he thought about his clan leaders appearance. 

Raphael takes another step forward, Simon props his hands on his hips to give the illusion of control, dominance. 

"You never complained about it in the past," he reminds. 

"No but I thought it," Simon says, weakly. He is rapidly losing his footing in whatever it is they're arguing about now. It's always something. 

Because he never knows when to shut up, Simon blurts out, "Why her?" 

Mmm now they were getting somewhere. Jealousy looks amazing on him and feels even better. 

 

 

Raphael circles him, very slowly. "Why not?"

 _One reason_ , he thinks.

_Give me one reason to stay._

 

 

"Maybe  **I** like her."

_Come on Simon, I can taste your lies. I know what your face does when you're withholding the truth._

He arches an eyebrow, pausing to meet the younger vampire's eyes. 

"Do you?"

The fledglings eyes stray downward, taking in a heart shaped face, lingering on an exposed neck. 

"I uh, what if? What if I did?"

Past tense.

Raphael tilts his head, analyzing. "Then why are you here with me?"

Simon is speechless, voice grasping at thin air. 

"That's an excellent answer, Simon."

The other flounders, stammering. "But I didn't, you didn't give me a chance to-"

Raphael puts space between them though it hurts. If Simon wants this, he will come. 

He uncrosses his arms, one hand palm up as he shrugs his shoulders. "I came out here to tell you about Maryse and Magnus since you're his friend. I thought you might wanna know."

They stand an arms length away, Raphael's body language wide open despite his words. "And you have."

Simon nods, folding. "I should get back in there." 

_One reason._

"Izzy is probably waiting for you," he tacks on. 

_"Estas arrepentido?"_

The other freezes. "Translate?"

"I said,  _Are you sorry?"_

It's a brash move that could easily backfire but Simon is too stubborn to apologize on his own and this stalemate could go on for decades. 

Simon draws in a harsh breath and balls his hands into fists. He sucks in three more deep inhales, they are calming if not unnecessary. Raphael braces himself for a temper that has been building for quite some time.

 

Instead- "I don't regret trying to save Jocelyn." He pauses, cautiously bridging the gap. "But yes, the answer is yes." 

 

_One reason to stay._

 

He edges forward, hand tugging on the clan leader's arm, asking for forgiveness. Raphael draws him into an embrace and buries his face in a pale neck.

 

When Simon melts against him he thinks: 

_He will stay._

 

* * *

 

There are many roads to take and explanations to be had but this is their entrance. 

 

_Genesis - In the beginning, there was light._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> chico querido: Dear Boy (according to google)
> 
> I really wanted to do a kiss but also wanted to keep it realistic. simon has to work for that, they have to mend some fences so to speak.
> 
> also I really needed closure from that 50 shades commercial + the promo with izzy/raphael because that's a huge Nope on so many levels even if you don't ship clizzy or saphael (I low key clizzy but my number one is saphael)
> 
> title is from "to be with you" by david archuleta
> 
> lastly, raphael helps out izzy because he's a good person and forgives easily though forgiving simon is a process, it does not happen overnight but he's getting there. they need one another whether simon wants to admit it or not, raphael already knows this. he has lived a life and knows what loss feels like from the other side. 
> 
> simon assumes raphael is a given set in stone.


End file.
